


Drunk Club

by writingstufff1



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstufff1/pseuds/writingstufff1
Summary: Y/n is a quiet but popular girl. She attends a series of parties and befriends Scott Reed.





	1. Chapter One

Y/n ran her fingers through her recently straightened hair checking if it was even. She was not in the mood for a party but her presence was required as it was her neighbour and good friend Jeff’s birthday. It had been a long first week back at school and y/n was not mentally ready to have any fun. Usually, she would be totally up for a party but she just wasn’t feeling it. It wasn’t as though she wasn’t popular she was definitely in the popular group with her two best friends being Jessica Davies and Sheri Holland. The reason she didn’t want to go was that she was still upset after getting a worse grade than usual in Biology. She figured it would be okay as long as Zach’s mom let him go and he could cheer her up.

Staring down at the mound of clothes was just making y/n more stressed so she texted Sheri and Jessica to come over. The pair looked beautiful as always with Sheri wearing a bodycon black dress and Jessica in a blue tank top with a white skirt. 

“Girls! You both look unreal!” y/n exclaimed as they walked in. 

They both smiled and thanked her as they mounted the stairs to her room.

 “Okay we’re gonna make you look so hot,” Sheri said immediately starting to sort through the pile of clothes.

 Jessica shook her head asking “Can I do your makeup y/n?”. 

Y/n nodded and they both got started with Sheri eventually settling on a back denim skirt with a wine coloured crop top. Another fifteen minutes later and y/n’s makeup was finished, complete with gold eyeshadow. The girls took a few pictures and gushed over how good they all looked and y/n decided she was in fact in the mood for a party.

The trio finally made it across the road to Jeff’s party at 9:30 by which time the party was in full swing. Jeff opened the door to greet the pulling them all in for a hug. 

“Y/n wow you look good!” he told her looking her up and down. “You ladies are all late though” he continued, shaking his head. 

“Awww Jeff we’re sorry, I did bring you your present to make it up to you” y/n replied holding up her bag. 

Jeff rolled his eyes and grabbed the bag. He opened it to reveal a framed photo of the pair as kids. 

“Y/n this is so sweet you didn’t have to,” he said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

She just smiled and patted his shoulder as she followed Sheri and Jess into the party. Y/n reached the kitchen where Jess was already pouring shots. The three girls had two each before Jessica disappeared with Justin, leaving Sheri and y/n alone. Zach burst into the kitchen and enveloped y/n in a hug. 

“Wow, I didn’t think you were going to make it” he slurred. 

“Wow Zach you are already drunk” Sheri laughed. 

He glared in her direction “No I’m not, you are” he replied. 

Sheri just laughed and handed y/n her Fanta and vodka announcing that she was going to go dance.

Y/n downed the rest of Sheri’s drink and decided to go to the bathroom. She was surprised she wasn’t feeling the effects of the alcohol and went to go get another drink when she left the bathroom. She was just pouring herself another when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Montgomery de la Cruz looking right back at her. 

“Oh hey Monty, what’s up?” she asked slowly. 

“Nothing just wanted to tell you that you look super hot tonight” he whispered in her ear. Y/n grabbed onto his shoulder to steady herself and he smirked at her. 

“Well I personally think you also look super hot Monty” she slurred. He opened his mouth to reply when y/n felt herself being lifted in the air. 

“Hey Jeff, what are you doing?” she exclaimed. “Saving you from a terrible decision,” he told her.

She pouted as he carried her to his living room. He placed her down on his sofa next to some boy. “Both of you need to stay here while I get you water and food for you” he announced and walked away.  

Y/n crossed her arms and sunk into the sofa. “So you are the second addition to the too drunk to party club,” a voice beside her said. She turned her head to see a pair of blue eyes staring at her. 

“Well if it isn’t Scott Reed,” y/n said. They didn’t know each other that well. They had a few classes together sure but they’d never had a proper conversation that wasn’t about homework or school. All y/n knew about Scott Reed was that he was Jeff’s best friend, he played baseball and he was easily the most good-looking boy in the school.

The rest of the night was a blur with Jess resurfacing briefly to tell y/n she was going home and Sheri checking up on her periodically. Jeff had stayed with y/n and Scott for the entire night feeding them and giving them water. He left them alone a few times to say goodbye to people. All in all, y/n had really enjoyed spending her night joking and laughing with Jeff and Scott. She did not regret going to the party in the end. The next day, however, was a different story. Y/n woke with a throbbing headache and a parched throat. She started to stretch and pulled the blankets from her before noticing she was not in her own room. It took her a few seconds to realise that she was on Jeff’s couch and hadn’t been kidnapped. There was a note on the table saying that Jeff had gone to get some breakfast. He had left paracetamol and a glass of water on the table which y/n gladly drank.

Fifteen minutes later y/n heard Jeff’s key in the door and she went to help him with the groceries. “I brought pancakes!” he sang gleefully. 

“Please don’t shout, my head hurts” y/n grunted. 

“Is it that bad?” he laughed. 

Y/n just nodded as an answer. “I hope to god I didn’t say anything stupid,” she said shaking her head. 

Jeff just laughed “Do you really not remember anything?”. 

“The last thing I remember is talking to Monty,” she told him.

 “Well I can confirm that you spent the rest of the night talking to both me and Scott Reed,” he said as he started cooking the pancakes.

Y/n put her head in her hands embarrassed “He is gonna think I am the biggest freak ever and I have Bio with him tomorrow” she whispered. 

“Well, I promise you that he had nothing but good things to say about you when I dropped him home last night” Jeff assured her. 

Y/n peeked out from between her hands “Really?” she asked. 

“Promise” he laughed “Now let’s get started on these pancakes”.

By Monday morning y/n was dreading going to Biology first thing. She got into Jeff’s car almost shaking with anxiety. Jeff just laughed as she fiddled with her ponytail. They finally got into school and Scott was nowhere to be seen. Y/n breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang and she made her way to class. The teacher had decided to give them assigned seats for the rest of the year and y/n found her name on the list and sat down near the back. It was only when she sat down that she noticed she hadn’t checked who her lab partner was. She just shrugged and took out her supplies. So when a voice spoke from beside she nearly had a heart attack when she realised who was sitting beside her. 

“Well if it isn’t the other half of the too drunk to party club,” Scott said grinning at her.


	2. Chapter Two

It had been a few weeks since Jeff’s party and Y/n was hosting a movie night for the girls. Jess and Sheri were both lying on the floor trying to decide on a movie while Y/n made popcorn. They ended up scrolling through the romcoms and settling on a film called “Warm Bodies”. Y/n finally came back in and the girls started the movie. They were only halfway through when Sheri decided to bring up Scott.

“So, I notice you and Reed have been talking quite a lot,” she said waggling her eyebrows. Jess nodded her head enthusiastically.

“Are you serious guys we are just Biology partners, plus we haven’t hung out outside of school” Y/n replied shaking her head.

“That literally means nothing!” Jess exclaimed “I will get you two together”

Y/n just walked away saying she was going to make more popcorn. She had unknowingly given the two girls the perfect chance to come up with a scheme. The two girls looked at each other for a few seconds thinking.

“They just need another chance to talk at a party” Sheri whispered.

Jess nodded. “Definitely that’s where they first hit it off”

Sheri opened her mouth to reply but closed it when Y/n came back into the room. They spent the rest of the night throwing popcorn at each other, gossiping and talking about Justin. Although the last one was mostly Jess much to everyone else’s annoyance.

It was a Thursday after school when Jess announced that she was having a party. Y/n and Sheri were sitting in Monet’s studying for a math test quietly when Jess burst in. She practically pranced over to their table before swiping all their study materials from the table. This elicited an indignant “Hey!” from both girls.

“Are you guys serious? Fuck math! We have something way more important to do, plan a party!” she declared as she sat down.

The party planning went pretty well after that with the girls barely arguing and the fact that Jess’s parents took almost no convincing. That was how Y/n found herself sitting on Jess’s couch waiting for the party to start. She was wearing ripped black jeans, a pattern tank top and pink eyeshadow with eyeliner. She felt weird wearing wavy hair as she usually had poker straight when she was going out.

“Remind me why we’re doing this again,” Y/n said as she turned around to where the girls were making drinks.

Jess laughed. “I think we all need a night off Y/n, now drink up,” she told her as she handed her a drink.

Soon after that people started arriving and the party got started. Most people from the year at school were there and everyone except for Y/n seemed to be having a good time. Jess had already disappeared as she tended to do at parties and Sheri was already tipsy and giggly. Y/n was thinking of calling it a night when she bumped into Jeff.

“Y/n! Sheri! Scott and I are about to play beer pong and we need people to play with. You girls up for it?” he asked excitedly.

“Obviously” Sheri slurred starting to follow them.

Y/n reluctantly grabbed her outstretched hand. She definitely wanted to go home but she wasn’t going to miss a chance at playing beer pong. It was a well-known fact that Jeff was the best player in their group of friends but Y/n was confident that tonight was the night she would destroy him.

“I hope you are ready for this Atkins,” she said with an air of confidence she shouldn’t have had.

20 minutes later Sheri had given up and Y/n was losing badly to the two boys. She had drunk an insane amount of beer and was getting worse with each throw. The boys had resorted to laughing at Y/n.

“For someone who talks a big game you are terrible at this” Scott laughed. Y/n glared at him.

“Well at least I actually understand the biology experiments pretty boy” she retorted.

Scott and Jeff burst out laughing. Y/n turned on her heel and walked back into the party with Sheri in tow. They came across Jess in the kitchen and she poured a drink for y/n. The girls decided to join the people who were dancing. This went downhill fast considering the amount of alcohol they had consumed. Jess again disappeared upstairs with Justin and it wasn’t long before Sheri was trying to get on top of a table. Y/n enlisted Jeff in helping get her down. When they finally had her settled Jeff and Y/n started talking.

“Listen I’m sorry about earlier Jeff you know how competitive I get when it comes to beer pong,” Y/n said sheepishly while handing Sheri a drink of water.

“Seriously y/n it’s nothing Scott and I had such a laugh” he reassured her.

“Oh thank God I was worried you guys would hate me” Y/n replied sighing with relief.

“I actually have to go on a beer run now but I think they’re playing spin the bottle downstairs if you and Sheri want something to do” he suggested as he stood up.

Y/n bit her lip thinking but considering the state Sheri was in it would be pretty easy to keep an eye on her there. She suggested it to Sheri who was fully on board. They made their way downstairs and Y/n had a tight grip on Sheri’s arm the whole way to prevent any accidents. She ran straight over to some of her cheer friends and Y/n sat in between Zach and Scott.

The first few minutes were pretty uneventful. Monty went into the room with some sophomore and came out covered in lipstick. Zach went in with a girl from Biology and came out looking sheepish. After that Sheri was paired with some senior who gave her a hickey. Y/n was considering going to find Jess when the bottle landed on her. Her breath caught in her throat. She hadn’t actually thought she was going to have to go into the room. The minute the bottle was spinning again was the slowest minute of her life. When she opened her eyes again it was pointing to Scott. Sheri screamed in delight and pushed them in.

There were a few seconds of awkward silence before they both started laughing.

“Well this is super weird” y/n mumbled.

“We can just talk even though we all know you want some of this” Scott replied gesturing to himself.

Y/n hit him lightly on the arm. “You are ridiculous, you’re not exactly my type”

He didn’t answer and the silence stretched for a few seconds too long.

“God I’d love an ice cream right about now,” Y/n remarked.

“Mint choc chip right?” he smirked taking a step closer. “I know more about you than you think Y/n”

“Scott-” Y/n whispered before he shushed her.

He stepped forward and put his hands on her waist. Y/n’s eyes closed and she could feel him getting closer again. Her breath caught in her throat. She found herself wanting him to kiss her, wanting him to close the final gap between them.  

“I told you that you were into me” he whispered before stepping back.

Y/n tried to laugh it off. “We both know I don’t do jocks Reed, nice try” she reminded him.

The people outside had started the ten-second countdown. Y/n opened her mouth to say something.

“I have an idea,” Scott said cutting her off.

The pair emerged from the room seconds later with their hair messed up and Scotts zip undone. They were both grinning wildly but everyone knew they hadn’t done anything as Y/n’s lipstick was still immaculate. They all groaned and went back to the game.

“I should probably go, has anyone seen Sheri?” Y/n asked. Zach stood up and shook his head.

“I’m pretty sure she left earlier with Hannah but I’ll walk back with you” he replied.

Y/n nodded and thanked him. They both grabbed their coats and started the fifteen-minute walk back to her house. There were a few minutes of silence while they both enjoyed walking in the night.  Zach finally decided to bring up what he was thinking about.

“So Scott and you seem to be getting on very well with an emphasis on very,” he said waggling his eyebrows.

“Yeah he’s alright,” she said giving Zach no information.

“Don’t break his heart Y/n you know he likes you and Atkins will literally kill you they’re so close” he advised her.

“Ha Ha,” Y/n said dryly.

They spent the rest of the walk laughing about something his current gal had texted him the other day. He dropped her off at her house and assured her parents that he didn’t need a lift home.

A few days later Y/n decided to go back to school. There was an air of sadness in the school and nobody addressed it out loud but everyone was thinking it. Jeff’s funeral had been full of people from the school. He was a well-liked guy with both popular people and everyone else. Y/n had found it especially hard as they had been friends since they were kids.

She barely paid any attention in any of her classes opting instead to look out the window or doodle to keep herself busy. She arrived at Biology early and Scott was already sitting there much to her surprise. She thought he would’ve taken advantage of the days off the school was offering considering Jeff was his best friend. He stood up as soon as he saw her and she crossed the room in a few seconds. She threw her arms around him.

“I’m sorry Scott, I should’ve texted to check up on you” she whispered as she pulled back.

“It’s not your fault Y/n I know you were close to him too,” he said gently.

Y/n looked at him trying to understand what he was thinking. His blue eyes that were usually full of mischief were full of sadness. She put a hand to his face and caressed his cheekbone with her thumb. He leaned into her hand and closed his eyes. They stood like that for several seconds. The Biology teacher opened the door with a jerk and the two sprang away quickly. Y/n sat down to sort through her schoolbag whereas Scott grabbed his bag and left the room in a rush.


	3. Chapter Three

They had finally reached the end of what had proved to be a very difficult year. Everyone was excited about summer and there was an end of year party planned on the football field. Y/n was happy to get a chance to hang out with Sheri and Jess. They had both withdrawn from the group this year after quitting cheer. Y/n had missed them a lot and both girls had promised they would have a reunion and get ready for the party together.

Finally, at nearly half six the two girls arrived with their overnight bags. Y/n was a bit nervous as she wasn’t sure whether it was going to feel the same as it used to. When she answered the door all her nerves melted away, the two of them were holding up a bunch of snacks.

“You guys are such dorks honestly,” she said rolling her eyes.

“You love us though” Sheri grinned.

Y/n laughed and led the girls upstairs. The girls were going with simple outfits this time with Y/n opting for light wash jeans, a white blouse, and a black bralette. Sheri opted for shorts and a crop top and Sheri wore a skater dress. Y/n did dark eye makeup and a high ponytail. They left aiming to get there for half eight.

“Are you going to talk to Scott?” Jess asked gently.

“I don’t think so Jess he hasn’t spoken to me all year and he dropped Biology” Y/n sighed.

“Not to worry Y/n us girls will have so much fun” Sheri announced linking arms with the two girls.

The girls made a beeline straight for the drinks but Y/n didn’t feel like having one. She went and sat beside Zach who was sitting by himself staring into space.

“Zach why do you look so down?” she teased him.

“Katie just told me she doesn’t want me anymore” he wailed.

“That’s just the alcohol talking” Y/n laughed. “I guarantee you two will be back together tomorrow Zach,” she said leaning against his shoulder.

They sat like that for a while. Y/n nodded at the appropriate places as Zach recounted his entire relationship to her. She looked around at all the people at the party. She may not have looked it but she was enjoying her chat with Zach. He was making her feel a lot better about her love life which she told him with a playful nudge. All her thoughts stopped when she saw him though. He was leaning against a wall laughing with Justin Foley. He was wearing his letterman jacket as always but Y/n thought he had never looked hotter.

“He keeps asking about you Y/n,” Zach said cutting through her thoughts.

“Who?” she asked playing dumb.

“Don’t play dumb Y/n I know you’re looking at Scott. I will never understand why you two won’t get it together” he observed.

Y/n started to reply but Sheri interrupted her telling her that they had to go rescue Jess from singing on the table. They pulled her down with no problem despite her protests. Y/n took her to get water while Sheri took over Zach duty. They sat there for a while and Jess was rummaging through her purse for snacks. Finding none she lay down in Y/n’s lap.

“What’s up with you? You’ve been biting your nails all night.” Jess asked looking at her with eyes full of curiosity.

“I guess I’m tired,” Y/n said looking down.

“Well you better perk up quick, he’s coming over” she replied, jumping up energetically. “I’m going to find the other two”

There wasn’t even enough time for Y/n to panic before he sat down. He stretched out on the grass beside her leaning one elbow on the ground.

“Long time no see,” Scott said looking at her pointedly.

“Hey Scott” she replied, making a point of examining her nails.

“Can we go somewhere to talk?” he asked quietly.

Y/n stood up and brushed the grass from her jeans. “Scott you can’t just talk to me out of nowhere and expect everything to be the same,” she told him and started to walk away.

He jumped up quickly and grabbed her wrist. “Y/n wait I want to apologise. Please, it’ll only be a few minutes” he begged her.

Y/n nodded and they walked into the open school to find an empty classroom. Y/n sat down on the teacher’s desk and drummed her fingers against the table impatiently. After what seemed like an age Scott finally spoke.

“It’s been really nice to get to you this year. I distanced myself from you after Jeff because you reminded me of him and I really am sorry” he said with a wince.

“Oh Scott, I miss him too,” she said looking at him.

They spent a few minutes talking about how much they missed Jeff and Scott sat on the table beside her. Scott shifted closer as he told a story about him and Jeff having to break into his house. Y/n laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“You have so many weird stories, Scott,” she said laughing.

He smiled at her. “I like your outfit, by the way, you look beautiful,” he told her tilting her chin towards him.

“That’s sweet” Y/n replied blushing and looking down.

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “I wish I had met you a long time ago Y/n” he whispered softly.

She looked back up at him. He leaned closer and she could smell the shampoo he had used that morning and the faint smell of beer. Their lips touched, softly at first but then the two melted into each other. Y/n put her hands to the back of his neck and pulled him closer. His tongue traced her bottom lip and he moved his hands to her hips. Everywhere he touched felt as though it was on fire. She moved to get on his lap and when they broke apart both of them were breathing heavily.

She placed her lips on his again and they both struggled to take off his jacket without looking. She tugged on the bottom of his shirt and he pulled away to take it off. Their lips crashed together again with more urgency and he pulled her onto the table. Y/n was just thinking that life couldn’t get any better when the door crashed open. Monty was standing there with a giggling blonde.

“Oh sorry Scotty didn’t know you were in here, see you later Y/n,” he said and shut the door quickly.

Y/n could still hear them laughing in the hall. She stood up quickly and picked up her purse which had fallen on the floor during the moment.

“This was a mistake Scott, you’re drunk,” she said in a rushed tone. “I’m sorry”

She fled the room ignoring Scott protesting behind her. She stood in the middle of the field looking for Sheri and Jess. Luckily Sheri spotted her and came to see what was wrong. Y/n just told her she needed to go home. They got Jess and walked back to Y/n’s house without question. They took her up the stairs where she promptly burst into tears. They comforted her and assured her that they would support her no matter what she decided to do.

The next day Y/n felt more refreshed and better about the whole situation. She had decided that she was going to give boys a break for the summer. That is until she got a text or several texts to be exact. He was begging her to talk to him. She read them all in the notification bar and ignored them. She decided that she was going to binge watch some Brooklyn Nine-Nine.

After four episodes she was getting up to make some lunch when the doorbell rang. She walked out laughing expecting to see Jess or Sheri saying they forgot something. She opened the door to see a pair of blue eyes staring at her.

“What are you doing here Scott?” she asked coldly.

“I brought ice cream as a peace offering,” he said holding up a tub. “I just wanna talk”

“I don’t really want to,” Y/n said starting to close the door.

“Please” he pleaded, putting his hand against the door.

Y/n took pity and stepped aside so he could come in. She brought him to the kitchen and they both sat down.

“I meant what I said last night,” he said. “I really like you Y/n I want to see where this goes and I have for a while but I am an idiot about feelings,” he told her laughing.

She didn’t answer for a minute just studying his face. He reached out his hand and touched her hand.

“Well I guess we better get started on that ice cream,” she said with a smile.


End file.
